


In This World or Another

by can_french_camels_paint



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Plot Twists, i honestly regret this, this didn't go as planned, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_french_camels_paint/pseuds/can_french_camels_paint
Kudos: 3





	In This World or Another

I approach the tree, hoping everything will pay off, and he’ll accept. I feel for the knife in my pocket, making sure it’s still there. It is. I run my hand across the rough bark, a gentle breeze flowing through. I stand there, easing my weight from foot to foot nervously. Where is he? What if he didn’t get the note? What if something happened to him? What if- That’s when I see him running up to me. I immediately feel my heart rate elevate significantly. That’s him. He arrives before me, and I fidget with my hands. “Are you the one who wanted to meet me here?” He asks, breathless from running. His voice is so sweet. I nod, too embarrassed to speak. I feel my face turning hot. “I… I love you, Taro Yamada. I want to be with you forever. I NEED to be with you forever.” He blinks, giving me a sweet smile. “I’m sorry, but I’m not interested in a girlfriend right now. I hope you understand.” 

WHAT!?

I freeze. Are you joking!? In a sudden burst of rage, I pull out the knife from my pocket and lunge forward. The blade plunges into his chest, and he screams out in pain. My lips meet his as we fall to the ground, blood staining my uniform. He goes cold under my touch, and the last spark of life in him fades away with the hopes of our future together. At least, in this world. I take a shaky breath as I plunge the knife into the side of my head, falling off of my knees and onto the hill that the tree lays. 

My vision turns red and blurry, but I gather my last bit of strength and stand up. I’m lightheaded. As I carve a heart into the tree, my breathing slows, and I finally collapse and drop the knife. My breathing slows to a stop, and the world around me grows bright, and then dark. It feels like I’m floating, but I can’t move or see a thing.

I knew we would be together, in this world or another.

No matter what it takes.


End file.
